


The Witch

by NetchSlayer



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Single Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 07:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18278300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetchSlayer/pseuds/NetchSlayer





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



The men on board flinch at the sudden changes in winds. That they are making the trip back should be a joyful occasion, but there is nothing but fear in their hearts.

The woman thrives on it. She doesn't fear winds or waters, and she has realized she might not have to fear much from the men who took her either. Now she feeds their fears, rules their dreams. Witch, they whisper, but not as they know it. This one would never beg for my attention, nor accept my gift. The child in her womb, though, may yet find me.


End file.
